Gail Kim
Gail Kim-Irvine (Toronto, 20 de fevereiro de 1976) é uma ex-lutadora de wrestling profissional, modelo e atriz canadense. Carreira *Circuito independente canadense (2000–2002) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2002–2004) *Circuito independente internacional (2005) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling :*America's Most Wanted (2005–2007) :*Lutando sozinha (2007–2008) *Retorno a WWE (2008–2011) *Retorno a TNA/Impact Wrestling :*Aliança com Karen Jarrett e Madison Rayne (2011–2012) :*Reinados como campeã (2013–2016) :*Hall of Fame (2016) :*Lesão e saída (2017) *Retorno a Impact Wrestling e aposentadoria (2017) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Air Raid Crash'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) – TNA :*''Christo'' / Flying Dragon (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbar) – 2002–presente :*''Eat Defeat'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker) – 2009–presente :*''Happy Ending'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) – TNA; WWE :*Hurricanrana pin – WWE; 2002–2004 *'Signature moves' :*Double knee facebreaker :*Dragon sleeper :*Front missile dropkick :*Headscissors takedown :*Horizontal body avalanche :*Múltiplas variações de clothesline :**Corner :**Leaping :**Running :*Múltiplas variações de crossbody :**Reverse :**Running :**Springboard :*Múltiplas manobras diving :**Hurricanrana :**Neckbreaker – TNA; 2006–2008 :**Splash – TNA; 2007–2008 :**Senton splash :*Múltiplas variações de Pin :**Jackknife :**Roll-up :**Sunset flip :**Wheelbarrow victory roll :*Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab :*Running neckbreaker drop :*Ringpost figure-four leglock – parodiando Bret Hart :*Roundhouse kick :*Spear – TNA; 2008 :*Springboard arm drag :*''Still Life'' (Arm-trap Argentine leglock/neckscissors combinação) – WWE; 2003–2004 :*''Toronto Slam'' (Double leg slam) *'Managers' :*America's Most Wanted :*Karen Jarrett :*Madison Rayne :*Lei'D Tapa *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' :*America's Most Wanted :*Molly Holly :*Petey Williams :*Jeff Jarrett :*Eve Torres :*Daniel Bryan :*Lei'D Tapa *'Apelidos' :*"The Master of Submission Moves" *'Música de entrada' :*'World Wrestling Entertainment' :**"International Woman" por Jim Johnston e Dara Shindler (6 de dezembro de 2002 – 31 de outubro de 2004) :**"Strong & Sexy" por Jim Johnston (30 de março de 2009 – 1 de agosto de 2011) :*'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :**"Guilty" por Dale Oliver (8 de outubro de 2005 – 16 de dezembro de 2006; usada quando membro da America's Most Wanted) :**"Unstoppable" por Dale Oliver (13 de agosto de 2006 – 21 de agosto de 2008) :**"Puppets on a String" (Instrumental) por Dale Oliver e Serg Salinas (3 de novembro de 2011 – 24 de maio de 2012) :**"Puppets on a String" por Dale Oliver e Serg Salinas (10 de junho de 2012 – 2 de junho de 2013, 7 de outubro de 2015 – 26 de janeiro de 2017) :**"Puppets on a String" (com Sword Intro) por Dale Oliver e Serg Salinas (11 de julho de 2013 – 5 de agosto de 2015) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Apocalypse Wrestling Federation' :*Diva of the Year (2001) *'Association Biterroise de Catch' :*ABC Women's Championship (1 vez) *'!Funkin' Conservatory' :*FC Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Imperial Wrestling Revolution' :*IWR Diamond Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI a classificou na posição de número 1''' entre as 50 melhores lutadoras do PWI Female 50 em 2012. *TNA/Impact Wrestling' :*Impact Knockouts Championship ([[Lista de Impact Knockouts Champions|7 vezes; '''Primeira']]) :*TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Madison Rayne :*Knockout of the Year (2007) :*Gauntlet for the Gold (2007, 2016 – Knockouts) :*Queen of the Knockouts (2013) :*World Cup (2015) – com Jeff Hardy, Gunner, Davey Richards, Rockstar Spud e Crazzy Steve :*Hall of Fame (Classe 2016) (Primeira mulher) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Women's Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH *Perfil no OWW en:Gail Kim Categoria:Lutadoras de wrestling do Canadá Categoria:Impact Hall of Fame